Lady of Shalott
by Koba54
Summary: Et si Orihime avait mis à exécution son plan de détruire le Hôgyoku? OS et fin alternative à l'arc du Hueco Mundo.


**Lady of Shalott**

.

_J'ai toujours été un peu déçue que le pouvoir de "nier la réalité" d'Orihime ne soit pas un peu plus développé dans l'arc du Hueco Mundo. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui se serait passé si elle avait vraiment essayé de détruire le Hôgyôku _(et réussi peut-être)_. Et j'ai toujours eu envie d'écrire cette histoire._

_J'ai écrit ce texte avec __la chanson d'Emilie Autumn, _Shalott, dans les oreilles et les paroles m'ont grandement inspirée. _  
><em>

_**Note:** La chanson (et le titre) font référence à_ The Lady of Shalott, _un poème de Tennyson qui évoque une légende arturienne, à propos d'une femme prisonnière, condamnée à regarder le monde à travers un miroir. Un jour, elle s'échappe et elle meurt._

__**Disclaimer:** _Bleach_ appartient à Tite Kubo. Je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec son univers. __

_**Rating: T** pour quelques passages un poil plus trash que ce que j'avais prévu à la base._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Orihime Inoue fixait le ciel sans étoiles et la lune immobile du Hueco Mundo. Les barreaux dessinaient une ombre sur son visage grave et sa chevelure rousse luisait sous la clarté froide. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures.

Recluse solitaire dans le silence et la nuit, elle se demandait pourquoi il avait fallu que ce soit elle.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ait ce maudit pouvoir qui n'avait jamais servi, ou très peu, qui avait fait courir tant de dangers à ses amis, et l'avait menée dans cette noire contrée où elle mourrait seule, sans les avoir revus ?

Elle songeait à Ichigo Kurosaki, celui qu'elle aimait et à qui elle avait choisi de dire adieu, et elle regrettait de toute la force de son âme, de toutes les fibres de son corps, de n'avoir pas osé voler un baiser sur ses lèvres. A présent, jamais elle ne les connaîtrait.

Orihime se tenait immobile sous l'épaisseur du ciel nocturne mais son esprit bouillonnait sans repos et un goût inconnu montait à sa bouche.

Injustice. Violence. Colère. Refus.

Elle avait choisi d'abord de se résigner. Mais ce choix n'était plus tenable.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas encore prête à agir.

.

Elle s'était demandé ce qu'ils feraient lorsqu'ils auraient découvert sa disparition.

Même si ses actes ressemblaient à de la trahison, ils ne l'en croiraient pas capable, si? Viendraient-ils la chercher dans sa prison ou l'oublieraient-ils? Pourtant, ils étaient bien venus pour Kuchiki, malgré le danger, seuls contre tous, et tout s'était bien terminé. Las Noches n'avait rien à envier au Seiretei après tout.

Orihime se prenait parfois à rêver qu'Ichigo s'élancerait à son secours comme il l'avait fait pour Rukia, avec son allant, son éternel optimisme et son absence de crainte. Mais elle chassait très vite ces pensées, qui ranimaient un espoir cruel dans son cœur. Pour la shinigami brune, Ichigo aurait fait n'importe quoi, mais pour elle, qu'il n'avait jamais regardée... Non. Elle ne devait pas s'attarder sur ces futilités. Elle avait renoncé à lui le soir où elle était partie avec Ulquiorra. Pourtant...

Orihime contemplait la plaine de sable, les vastes dunes et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer une silhouette noire surmontée d'un orange vif tranchant, s'élançant en direction du palais de la nuit...

Elle ne cessait d'aller et venir entre espoir et renonciation. Car toujours une voix intérieure lui murmurait : cette pièce sera ta tombe, tu mourras seule ici dans un millier d'années, et personne ne viendra te sauver.

.

Les seules visites qu'elle recevait étaient celles de ce gardien étrange à la voix basse et douce, son ravisseur. Ulquiorra avait l'âme froide et elle percevait son arrivée glaçante de loin. Les traînées vertes sur ses joues faisaient comme des larmes, chose étrange pour ces yeux perpétuellement secs.

Orihime le plaignait. L'amour des siens, de ses amis, de son frère défunt, l'avait toujours portée. Jamais elle n'aurait pu avancer sans leur soutien. C'est pourquoi elle s'était sacrifiée sans hésitation.

Elle chérissait les rares conversations qu'elle avait avec l'arrancar, car elle souffrait de la solitude qu'on lui imposait. Aizen s'était immédiatement désintéressé d'elle et elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, du fond de sa cellule, que de regarder inlassablement le ciel, la lune, les dunes, en espérant, revirant, se résignant, attendant, réfléchissant, espérant encore.

Ulqiorra, si froid, était le gardien parfait. Tout autre aurait pu se laisser attendrir par elle, car elle ne doutait pas que les Hollows, oui, même eux, puissent éprouver de la compassion. Elle l'avait compris en soignant le bras de l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus. Lorsqu'elle avait placé ses mains au-dessus de son bras et l'avait reconstitué, elle avait perçu le trouble de cette âme de démon, elle avait vu ses regards changer, elle avait vu la surprise, la joie, le triomphe. Oui, les hollows n'étaient finalement pas si différent des humains. Et ce Grimmjow aurait pu faiblir face à elle. Son âme était sensible. Mais Ulquiorra était différent. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre.

Si un être en ce palais la prenait en pitié et décidait de lui venir en aide, ce ne serait pas lui.

.

Quand elle ne pensait pas à Kurosaki, Orihime tournait sans cesse les paroles d'Aizen dans son esprit. Elle comprenait enfin la nature de son pouvoir, chose que personne ne lui avait jamais expliquée. Avant de venir ici, elle pouvait guérir les blessures des autres, protéger, répliquer, un tout petit peu, mais elle ne savait ni pourquoi, ni par quel procédé.

A présent, elle réalisait toutes les possibilités qu'offrait ce pouvoir.

Nier la réalité.

Un pouvoir de rêveuse.

Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait faire que les choses cessent d'exister, remonter le passé, réparer l'irréparable, fermer les yeux sur l'évidence. Si elle le voulait.

Il suffisait donc que sa volonté soit assez forte, affermie, et les choses se passeraient comme elle le voudrait.

Elle se demanda tout d'abord si elle parviendrait à réaliser l'inverse : faire advenir ce qui n'existait pas. Elle se concentra alors longtemps sur le désert argenté, fermant les yeux, cherchant au fond d'elle-même, pour tenter de dessiner la silhouette d'Ichigo sur les dunes. Mais ce fut un échec. Apparemment, elle ne pouvait pas _inventer _des choses. Elle ne pouvait que revenir sur ce qui avait été.

Que faire de cette force, alors ?

Ses amis avaient tous fait évoluer leurs pouvoirs. Sado avait gagné en puissance, Ishida s'entraînait sans cesse, quant à Ichigo... il avait atteint le bankai en quelques jours.

Elle seule n'avançait pas. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que c'était elle qui se retrouvait face à ce mur criblé de barreaux, emprisonnée dans ce royaume où rien ne changeait jamais, où pas un souffle d'air n'entrait, où pas un être ne vivait et où le paysage demeurait aussi figé que s'il eût été peint... Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais progressé ? Pourquoi pas elle ?

C'est alors qu'Orihime eut l'intuition de ce qu'elle devait faire. Il existait une chose en ce monde, une chose qui était la cause de tous leurs maux, qu'elle pouvait approcher, qu'elle pouvait nier et qui résoudrait tous leurs problèmes.

Si elle le voulait suffisamment fort, peut-être parviendrait-elle à effacer l'existence du Hôgyôku.

.

Orihime puisait sa détermination dans la lune qui jamais ne s'éteignait.

Elle était partie en se croyant résignée, mais elle ne l'était pas autant qu'elle le croyait.

A présent, il lui fallait décider. Cesser d'attendre et prendre son destin en main.

Détruire le Hôgyôku et nier l'espoir en son cœur.

Se préparer à ne jamais quitter Las Noches vivante.

.

Elle ne craignait pas de rencontrer sa mort. Audacieuse pour la première fois de son existence, elle s'élança à travers les méandres de son pouvoir, longs doigts de rivière demeurés jusqu'alors inexplorés. Elle franchit les barrières, courut longuement dans les forêts obscures de son propre être, brava les orages, traversa des montagnes embrumées et des lacs aux eaux dormantes, chercha, souleva, quêta, courut encore sans ménager sa peine, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle eut enfin trouvé la réponse.

Alors elle ouvrit les yeux.

Le croissant de lune infernal n'avait pas bougé.

Mais elle avait changé.

Elle ferma les yeux de nouveau et se plongea dans la pénombre, prononça les paroles rituelles.

Et, derrière la barrière de chair de ses paupières serrées, elle perçut la lumière orangée de son bouclier céleste. Un pâle sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle se concentra sur le Hôgyôku dont elle percevait désormais les impulsions corrompues, tentaculaires, qui bruissaient comme des lianes noires en chasse à travers les murs et les larges couloirs du palais. Le cœur de l'orbe fantastique était infesté de l'abominable démesure d'Aizen. Mauve, gonflé, pulsant, rutilant, il exsudait une odeur spirituelle de vile putréfaction et grondait sourdement tel un Cerbère encagé qui attendrait impatiemment sa délivrance.

L'esprit d'Orihime s'en rapprochait, à petit pas, lorsque son avancée fut interrompue par une onde de choc sans précédent. Elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse, d'instinct, certaine qu'Aizen l'avait percée à jour.

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et revint à la surface du monde, elle comprit que ce n'était pas cela. Une présence chaude venait de crever la surface de la mer de sable, au loin, très loin.

Explosive, chaude, brusque.

Des frissons électriques coururent sur sa peau blanche et son cœur battit plus fort, oscillant entre joie et désespoir.

Il l'avait fait.

Ichigo Kurosaki, comme elle l'espérait.

Il était venu, émergeant du brouillard...

Hélas, il était venu trop tard.

.

Ils étaient venu finalement, à cause d'elle...

La désespérance s'empara de celle qui avait voulu les épargner, s'était sacrifiée, pour voir tous ses plans échouer.

Elle n'avait pu mener à bien son projet, comme elle n'avait pu les protéger.

Même ça, le moins qu'elle pouvait faire...

Ils n'avaient pu supporter de demeurer derrière.

Riant, pleurant, Orihime ne savait plus vers où se diriger.

Attendre, espérer, revenir... continuer ?

Elle sentait l'approche de ses amis,

Elle percevait l'aura de Kurosaki,

Elle hésitait, vacillante, sur le fil, entre les flammes et le vide,

Elle cherchait l'équilibre, en cette chambre aride,

Quand soudain le hasard pour elle décida.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et Ulquiorra entra.

.

Un jeu de regard leur suffit pour se comprendre.

Il sait, comprit Orihime.

Elle se retourne contre nous, réalisa l'espada.

Ulquiorra s'immobilisa au centre de la pièce et lui fit sentir l'imposante violence de sa présence. Les pensées de l'humaine avaient rejeté l'influence d'Aizen-sama: elle devait mourir, maintenant. Il leva sa main, prêt à lancer un cero qui en finirait avec cette femme dangereuse, mais elle murmura trois paroles, et aussitôt, la boule d'énergie s'éteignit dans sa paume.

L'arrancar fixa sa main, circonspect. Impossible... pourtant, le regard dur, autrefois gris et doux, devenu de fer, clamait sa révolte.

Il voulut lancer un autre cero, qui s'effrita entre ses doigts comme le premier. Ulquiorra se remémora alors les paroles d'Aizen et comprit que c'était elle qui le gommait.

Sans attendre, il tira son sabre au clair. Si elle était capable de rejeter ainsi ses attaques, il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser vivre un seul instant de plus.

Sa resureccion aurait terrorisé la fillette qu'il avait amenée à Las Noches.

Mais la femme qui se tenait devant lui était autre.

Elle fixa la noirceur de sa métamorphose avec surprise, mais sans crainte. Et lorsqu'il brandit la puissance de Murcielago pour l'abattre, elle porta simplement ses deux mains à ses tempes. Ce geste enfantin qu'il l'avait déjà vue faire pour soigner Grimmjow... Il ne se méfia pas, attaqua...

...et vit sa lance s'amenuiser, s'effriter, s'effilocher, comme une suie dans le vent, jusqu'à disparaître.

Son bras fut dévoré jusqu'à l'épaule par le rêve d'Orihime.

Une douleur atroce l'envahit et, pour la première fois, il ressentit de la tristesse.

Il venait de découvrir qu'il possédait un cœur, finalement, au moment même où ce cœur fut arraché hors de sa poitrine.

Les cendres d'Ulquiorra retombèrent, elles fondirent instantanément, tels les flocons d'une neige noire, trop minces pour se fixer sur le sol.

Orihime n'avait pas bougé.

Elle regarda jusqu'à la fin son geôlier disparaître, s'effacer du monde.

Elle espéra qu'elle avait réussi ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'elle n'avait pas nié son existence, mais seulement sa transformation en Hollow.

Si cela fonctionnait comme elle l'avait pensé, il se retrouverait sous forme d'âme, dans le monde réel, où il pourrait, elle le lui souhaitait, découvrir un peu plus avant ce cœur qu'il avait cru ne pas posséder.

Si elle s'était trompée, elle en serait triste, car cela signifierait que, pour la première fois, elle venait de tuer.

.

Orihime courut à travers les larges allées blanches.

Les dalles résonnaient sous ses pas, son souffle se heurtait aux parois lisses des murs qui l'entouraient. Le château était vide.

Au cours de ses méditations, elle s'était livrée à de longues explorations en esprit. Elle savait où se tenait Aizen. Elle savait où trouver le Hôgyôku. Elle espérait décupler la puissance de sa volonté en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle courut encore, à travers ce désert labyrinthique de noir et de blanc, sans rencontrer âme, morte ou vive, qui veuille la secourir où s'opposer à elle. Il lui semblait qu'elle était complètement seule, dans cette immensité de couloirs vides, d'escaliers en colimaçon interminables, de murs éclatant qui paraissaient se refermer sur elle.

Les cloisons semblaient tantôt se refermer, tantôt s'effondrer. Orihime voyait l'espace se déformer, se réduire, s'ouvrir, exploser... Elle voyait... Elle voyait des flots rougeoyants, des visages sans corps aux yeux furieux qui la fixaient, des monstres aux membres noirs dont la langue cherchait à l'attraper, des flammes et des vagues scélérates, des nuées d'insectes et des masses grouillantes de larves frémissantes, des gouffres sans fond qui s'ouvraient sous ses pas et des étendues sans fin d'eaux noires aux algues putrescentes où elle croyait sombrer.

Parfois, elle voyait le bout du couloir se refermer. Les issues se verrouillaient, elle était prise au piège, ne pouvait plus avancer... mais toujours elle continuait, fonçait vers les murs qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux et franchissait ainsi l'obstacle qui n'était qu'illusion.

Elle connaissait le pouvoir d'Aizen. L'hypnose était sur elle. Ses yeux étaient sous son emprise.

Elle ne devait pas faire confiance à sa vision. Aussi, elle ne suivait que son instinct.

Pourtant, il lui fallait garder les yeux ouverts, et ce qu'ils lui faisaient voir était horrible.

Elle voyait les salles se remplir de monceaux de cadavres. Corps dépecés, massacrés, brisés, couverts d'hémoglobine, aux traits tordus par l'angoisse, corps de ses amis parfois, dont les visages chéris exsudait l'horreur et les tortures sans nom.

Elle reconnut ainsi le visage de Rukia, les lunettes d'Ishida et aussi le profil tant aimé de Kurosaki... Parfois, ils étaient morts. Mais parfois, ils semblaient l'appeler, l'implorer, la supplier de s'arrêter pour les aider, leur porter secours. Orihime secouait la tête, serrait les paupières et semait dans sa course des larmes salées. Elle entendait leurs voix, aussi, leurs cris d'agonie, de souffrance, de désespoir, mais elle ne devait pas répondre à leurs supplications. Il lui fallait continuer, ne pas oublier que ces voix n'étaient pas celles de Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Ishida, Sado... c'était la voix maléfique du pouvoir d'Aizen qui cherchait à la retenir. Elle tomberait en son pouvoir si elle lui cédait.

Plus elle avançait, plus les illusions se multipliaient. Jaillissant des entrailles de Las Noches, des bras et des jambes, tels de tentacules, émergeaient des dalles blanches et recouvraient les sols étincelants d'une mer de sang et d'entrailles fraîchement arrachées. A présent, les voix avaient cessé. Les cadavres de ses amis continuaient d'apparaître, mais cette fois, un sang bleui s'écoulait de leurs plaies, une odeur infecte de charogne se répandait et les mouches commençaient à pondre et à infecter leurs corps. Des oiseaux lourds au plumage sombre venaient les dévorer, plonger leurs becs saillants dans les chairs mutilées, arrachant par morceaux langue, cœur, oreilles... l'un d'entre eux s'envola sous ses yeux en emportant un œil dans un cri ignoble.

Des images de cauchemar jaillissaient sans répit.

Orihime faillit plusieurs fois perdre courage.

Le vertige la saisissait entre ses pinces tandis qu'elle plissait les yeux, cherchant à échapper aux mirages monstrueux, mais elle refusait de s'arrêter.

Elle n'eut à combattre aucun démon.

Elle n'eut à déjouer aucun piège.

Elle n'eut qu'à courir sans s'arrêter, mais c'était sans doute le plus difficile.

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'au bout de la course Aizen, et son but, attendaient.

.

Enfin, elle se tenait devant lui.

Aizen ne parut pas surpris de la voir. Il ne paraissait jamais surpris.

Sa beauté et son allure conservaient la même aura de fierté.

Il parla.

Elle n'écouta pas ses paroles.

Leur douceur suave caressait sa peau en un toucher de velours, mais elle sentait l'abîme sous ses pas, le poison qu'elles renfermaient, les crocs sous la soie.

Non, Orihime n'écouta pas, elle ferma ses oreilles aux paroles du serpent qui lui faisait face, de même qu'elle avait fermé ses yeux aux illusions du palais.

Aizen le comprit bien et ne perdit pas de temps à essayer de l'amadouer. Le pouvoir d'Orihime était celui de la négation. Fermer les yeux et les oreilles à ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Un pouvoir d'enfant gâtée. Un pouvoir qui parvenait à refuser les illusions.

Il ne pouvait le tolérer.

.

Orihime gisait à présent sur le sol.

La main d'Aizen était posée sur sa face et appuyait, appuyait, appuyait.

Son visage n'avait pas perdu sa grâce angélique.

Orihime sentait la pression du renégat écraser sa tête contre le sol dur. Bientôt, cette tête allait exploser, comme un fruit bien mûr, et répandre son sang et sa cervelle sur le marbre blanc...

La lame acide de Kyoka Suigetsu avait savamment tailladé son corps voluptueux et fait couler des flots de sang, véritables, cette fois, sur les dalles impeccables. Il savait y faire. Il connaissait chaque point sensible, chaque terminaison nerveuse, chaque fêlure de ce corps féminin si jeune. Sa lame avait tranché sans hésitation aux points les plus douloureux, et chacun des hurlements d'Orihime avait paru raviver son sourire léger et méprisant. De marbre il était resté, tel ce carrelage sur lequel elle reposait, et de marbre était à présent son toucher. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses tempes et la douleur était si intense qu'Orihime ne la ressentait presque plus. Elle avait froid. La fatigue l'emportait. Sa vie s'écoulait avec le fluide vital dans les rigoles sombres autour d'elle répandues.

Aizen, au-dessus d'elle, parlait encore. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Orihime le comprenait. Aizen Sôsuke était un être solitaire. Différent, secret, sur-puissant, il était sans égal et n'avait personne à qui parler. Voilà pourquoi, songeait-elle, Aizen aimait tant à détailler la perfection de ses plans, de ses manigances. Qu'il le veuille ou non, lui aussi était humain. Lui aussi avait un cœur, et personne avec qui le partager.

Fermant les yeux une nouvelle fois, Orihime voulut lui laisser croire qu'elle l'écoutait. La douleur dans son crâne se faisait sourde. La pointe de Kyoka Suigetsu était encore fichée dans son ventre, où Aizen l'avait enfoncée, profondément, puis tournée jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe et se torde sur le sol en hurlant. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle sentait qu'elle allait mourir. Il lui fallait agir maintenant.

Les filaments spirituels du Hogyôku l'appelaient. Elle se rua vers eux, les saisit.

Lorsqu'elle lança son sort, Aizen sentit ses lèvres bouger sous sa paume. Il releva sa main, l'observa, comprit, et la frappa du revers du poing. Meurtrier.

Il retira son sabre de la plaie et l'éleva pour l'achever.

Alors qu'il allait la trancher en deux, le monde explosa.

.

Cristaux ensanglantés

Vitres fracassées

Tours effondrées

Silence déchiré

Nuit, désert, château, tout cela en mourant hurla.

La puissance d'Aizen venait de voler en éclats.

.

Une haine absolue se peignit sur les beaux traits d'Aizen. Le renégat prit la tête d'Orihime entre ses mains et l'abattit violemment sur le sol. Mais il était trop tard. L'annulation du Hogyôku emporta le maître du château hurlant. Bien sûr, songea Orihime, si le Hôgyoku n'existait pas, il ne serait jamais venu ici...

Le flou s'empara d'elle.

.

Cette fois, elle allait mourir.

Cette fois, il fallait en finir.

Las Noches se consumait,

S'effondrait, en ruines s'affaissait

Le palais de la nuit redevenait poussière

Et dans les dunes se dissolvaient ses coupoles fières.

Tout ce qu'avait bâti le Hogyôku puissant

Etait en train de fondre en remontant le temps.

Au Hueco Mundo le vide reprenait ses droits

A présent qu'on l'avait privé de son roi.

Orihime devait se hâter pour sauver

Ceux qui étaient venus la chercher.

Dans ce monde en cataclysme, il ne pouvaient rester longtemps

Sans risquer d'être engloutis par le néant.

.

Orihime, sanglante et défaite, eut le temps de murmurer les paroles.

Elle pria de toute sa volonté pour que Kurosaki ne soit jamais venu.

De toute sa volonté...

.

Ichigo courrait dans le palais d'Aizen. Il avait laissé les autres derrière, ils n'étaient pas assez rapides. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Autour de lui, les hautes tours s'érodaient et se fracassaient, les dalles redevenaient sable, les murs se changeaient en nuit. Les quelques arrancars qu'il croisait fondaient en hurlant, comme si on les avait aspergés d'acide, et se changeaient en amas de chairs suppliciées qui n'avaient plus besoin d'être tués.

Il ne savait pas qu'Orihime avait nié le Hogyôku et que tout ce qu'avait créé celui-ci était en train de disparaître.

Les pierres croulaient sur sa tête, le blanc s'effaçait, des crevasses commençaient déjà à se former sous ses pieds, comme s'il s'était trouvé dans le gangai. Il courrait de toute sa force, car il sentait qu'un Effaceur bien plus puissant était en train de dévorer l'espace.

.

Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé Orihime.

Elle gisait, blanche et fraîche au milieu du rouge. Ses cheveux étaient répandus autour d'elle, vision ophéliaque d'une noyée repêchée hors d'un fleuve de sang.

Ichigo l'appela, cria, en vain.

L'horreur de l'échec l'envahit. Non, il n'avait pas pu la sauver, elle était morte, comme sa mère, par sa faute, parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort ni assez rapide, il était...

Orihime ouvrit les yeux.

Des yeux embués, tourbés, verdis par la mort approchante.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Ichigo la vit articuler quelques paroles. Le bouclier doré et chaud se forma devant lui.

Il ne comprit pas.

.

Un souffle, un battement de cil...

Il était assis sur son lit, comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

.

oOo

.

Bientôt, il se demanda pourquoi il avait pensé cela : il n'était _jamais_ parti. Partir où ? Comment cette idée avait-elle pu germer dans son esprit ? Il était chez lui, là où il avait toujours été.

Il était un lycéen de dix-sept ans, il s'appelait Ichigo Kurosaki et il avait des cheveux roux qui lui attiraient souvent des ennuis. Il était un peu bagarreur... d'ailleurs Rukia... Rukia ? Qui était Rukia ? Il ne connaissait personne de ce nom. Comment avait-il pu penser à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui n'existait pas ?

Ichigo avait parfois l'impression que des souvenirs étrangers flottaient dans sa tête.

Une seule chose le chiffonnait : on n'avait pas revu Inoue depuis pas mal de temps. Tatsuki s'inquiétait.

Mais quand il passa chez elle pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, elle n'était pas là. L'appartement était rangé, l'évier et le frigo était vides, le lit était fait.

Sur la table de la cuisine gisaient, abandonnées, deux barrettes bleues en forme d'étoile.

.

Quelque part à la Soul Society, Aizen Sôsuke, lieutenant de la cinquième division, méditait sur la médiocrité du monde. Il se demandait pourquoi tout était si petit, misérable, _étriqué_.

Il abhorrait les limites de l'existence. Il aurait tout donné pour obtenir le pouvoir de les dépasser. Il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé, ce pouvoir, et vivait perpétuellement frustré, souriant toujours, haïssant tout le monde.

Mais en attendant, il devait porter son thé au capitaine Hirako.

.


End file.
